The Truth Is I Love You
by RazorClaws
Summary: Hinata is overcome with desire, when he sees Otonashi sleeping. YAOI one-shot. Don't like, don't read. OtoHina.


**My first yaoi fanfic! Please treat it well, and tell me how I can make my future fics better~ **

**Warnings: Yaoi, smex, boy's love  
**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Angel Beats. Or else it would have been R rated, mehehehe~ **

* * *

****"W-Wait! Hinata! What the fu-" His lips were quickly covered by a pair of strong lips. The blue-haired man sucked on the redhead's lips and his hands travelled over the body and caressed every curve and every place he had access to. How they even ended up in this situation, the red-head tried to recall.

"_Otonashi, you and Hinata stay in this room. I want you to prepare a plan to get Tenshi down. I will look forward to it." With those words, Yuri walked out the door and left Hinata and Otonashi to themselves. Hinata was as calm as ever and leaned back in the seat. "So we have to come up with a plan? Sorry Otonashi, but I'm not really good at that." _

_Otonashi looked at him with a silly look on his face. "Me neither. Why would Yuri even put us on this assignment? None of us knows this stuff." Hinata leaned towards him, staring directly into his eyes. "That is kind of stupid, indeed. But what should we do? I don't want to sit here, boring myself to death." _

_Otonashi lay down on the couch and covered his eyes with his hand. "I really don't know either. I think I'm going to take a nap." He slightly opened his lips, just because he breathed much more controlled through them than through his nose. _

_Hinata's eyes were fixated on Otonashi, as he laid there, shirt very loose and open, inviting lips. He blinked and suddenly found himself, just inches away from Otonashi's lips. "What am I doing?" His thoughts kept going, as his body took action itself and he began softly nibbling on Otonashi's lips. "Shiiiiiit! Otonashi's going to kill me!" But he couldn't stop himself. _

_He could feel the blood rush through his veins as he travelled lower onto his neck. Otonashi began panting a little which just added fuel to Hinata's fire. What he didn't notice was Otonashi who slowly began waking up. As his eyes were fully open, he grabbed Hinata by the arms with a shocked look and a very red flush on his cheeks. "W-Wait! Hinata! What the fu-"_

Oh yeah, that's how it started. He couldn't really do anything about Hinata's strong arms. He felt so weak, especially to those kisses. The way his tongue explored his mouth was too good. _"Why am I enjoying this!? Idiot!" _He finally managed to push Hinata off him.

Hinata looked at him. Otonashi's blush went brighter. Why the fuck did he have to give him that sexy look!? It didn't help one bit at all! Although Otonashi tried his best to glare at Hinata, he was sure it looked like he enjoyed it, especially when you added in the panting. "Otonashi, sorry! I don't know what got over me!" Suddenly he threw his head down in an apology.

"Uhm, Hinata, you don't have to…" I started, but again he was over me. "So you're saying you don't mind it, huh?" Hinata stared intensely, as Otonashi's blush grew bigger. "I'm not saying that!" But he was pinned down against the couch and couldn't move. Fuck this! But as Hinata continued to stare at him, he wasn't sure what to do. Those eyes… if they would just stop looking at him!

Hinata took Otonashi's weakness as a chance to sneak his hand up his shirt. The red-head hissed and twisted. "Your hands are fucking cold!" Hinata just grinned and the hand continued going until it reach a nipple, and he touched it. Otonashi let out a soft moan at the contact. Hinata licked his earshell and the man beneath him shivered. "So you do like it?" "N-N-No, it's just-" He was cut off by the blue-haired's mouth again.

Oh god, why did they have to be so soft? It was heaven, not that Otonashi would ever say that to Hinata's face. If he heard that, he would either laugh his ass off or continue doing… doing those things to him! Hinata licked his lower lip. Otonashi had a very difficult battle in his head on whether he should let him in or just leave it. His body decided to take action on its own and his lips parted.

Their tongues slid against each other, sending jolts through Otonashi's body. His eyes were clenched, a last hope that his body would reject this. But no, it wouldn't and he let out another moan and threw his arms around Hinata's neck, pulling him even closer. Hinata pulled back, grinning at him. "What did you say before?" Otonashi growled deep in his throat and angrily kissed him again. He could feel the blue-haired smile in the kiss.

Hinata pinched the nipple this time, making the read-head moan even louder. Pulling back, he unbuttoned his shirt and stared at his chest. Otonashi avoided his eyes. "W-What?" Hinata leaned in and kissed his neck softly. Otonashi could feel himself getting a little hot, a little too hot for his comfort. "Just take off that damn shirt. I'm feeling hot here." Hinata's grin got even bigger (was that even possible?) and slid the shirt of his arms, revealing a creamy chest and slightly visible abs. He leaned in and gave one of the nipples just a light lick. Otonashi twisted again, panting a little.

This gave Hinata the courage to go on, as his hand softly stroked his abs and continued to lick the nipple, making Otonashi squirm and moan even more. Hinata kissed up his neck and again planted a long, passionate kiss at his lips. His hands wandered down to Otonashi's pants, pulling a little at them. "H-Hey! You should undress, before you undress me even more!" Hinata did as he said and took of his own shirt. Otonashi touched his chest with the tip of his fingers, blushing a little bit more. He just needed him now!

"Hinata… do… do you think… do you think you can… you know…" he stammered and avoiding Hinata's eyes. Oh great, I'm acting like a little high school girl now. Almost as if Hinata understood, his hands unbuttoned his pants and went down to grab the growing erection in Otonashi's pants. Otonashi let out a strangled cry, one arm around Hinata's neck and another holding his hair firmly. The blue-haired licked his nipple again, continuing to pump. It didn't take long for Otonashi to begin panting really hard.

"H-Hi-Hinata….!" Hinata's strokes were getting faster. Otonashi couldn't hold it in any longer and came with a loud groan. Hinata licked the cum of his fingers and stared erotically down at Otonashi who had flushed cheeks and was slowly beginning to regain his breath. Tears started forming in his eyes, and he pulled Hinata close to him. "I… Hinata…" He couldn't get the words out.

At first he couldn't take Hinata, but suddenly he started feeling these strange feelings around him. He later found out, it was love. He couldn't deny it. He had fallen for the bastard. "I love you…" He buried his face in his shoulder to hide his face. It wasn't like him to be this way. "Look at me, Otonashi." Otonashi felt uncomfortable with the situation. What would he think? What would happen afterwards? He loosened his arms around him and looked directly into his eyes.

He had never seen that look in Hinata's eyes. It was almost as if it was full of- "I'm glad, you finally said it. I have wandered around with these feelings for like forever and couldn't say it. I love you, too." He hugged him tightly. The tears fell from Otonashi's cheeks. It was okay, Hinata loved him too.

Hinata nuzzled his neck and his hand traveled down his side and caressed every inch of him. "Hinata.. I want you. Please…" Otonashi begged. Hinata smiled and kissed him, caressing every inch of his mouth. The hand traveled lower and lower. "AH-" Otonashi gasped loudly when a finger entered him. He could already feel the pleasure rising and making him hard again. When the finger slowly began to move in and out, he was already panting loudly. A second finger entered, stretching him more. Hinata licked his ear and whispered, "You're already so turned on… Yuzuru." Otonashi gasped. "Whose fault is that?"

Hinata took the fingers out. Otonashi whimpered because of the lack of contact, but Hinata kissed him again and slowly entered him. It was painful process which took time to adjust to, but when the speed picked up, they were both panting loudly. Hinata's hand stroked Otonashi and with every thrust, just squeezed lightly which left Otonashi crying out in pleasure.

"Hinata… I'm close…" He panted and mingled his fingers in Hinata's hair. "Me too… come together?" And with a last thrust, they both came, crying out each other's names. Hinata fell down on Otonashi and entwined his fingers with the redhead's. "I really love you Yuzuru." Otonashi smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you too… Hideki."

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Hello guys, did you come with a perfect pl-" They both looked up and saw Yuri in the door opening, staring and blushing wildly. "Uhm… uhm… I'll just let you two be alone!" She ran out the door. The two boys looked at each other, blushing and started to dress slowly in silence.

* * *

**It's finished. Please R&R!**


End file.
